


Seizing Victory

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fight Sex, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Insults, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki and Ryuko's vicious fight takes a few surprising turns when they cut each others' kamuis down and find some uncomfortable surprises and realities in store for each other. Commission for Androck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing Victory

Sparks flew as Ryuko's blade held steady against Satsuki's, the metal grinding noisily together after an impact that went off like a gunshot. Their kamuis kept the two fighters in shape well beyond human capabilities, clashing like titans as each strike sent billows of pure force burst in all directions, the two seemingly unmoved by their earth-shattering combat, save for the billow of their hair as they continued to fight. Screams of threats and promises of victory howled out amid each strike of their blades against one another, seemingly locked in a pattern of perfect defense as they held onto their footing, ensuring that the fight would come down to whoever made a mistake first.

"Satsuki Kiryuuin!" bellowed Ryuko, throat raw from her screams but still going as she furiously addressed her enemy, the utter distillation of anger carried by her furious voice as she slammed the scissor blade down against Satsuki's sword, attempt to strike it hard enough to make it vibrate right out of her tight grip.

But her hold proved unyielding, and the student council president of Honnouji Academy returned the fire with her own intense, "Ryuko Matoi!" as her footing steadied and she held fast, refusing to give an inch to her enemy. She had come out the superior in all their little skirmishes before, but finally she had the ability to end this struggle, to put the annoying pup threatening her plans down before she moved on to the important, more pressing matters she had to attend to. Not having to watch behind her for the stubborn transfer student starting trouble without any idea what she's getting into promised to be a relief to Satsuki, who was soon about to be far too busy.

But they were at a standstill, neither even looking like they could make a mistake as their flawless swordsmanship and intense focus kept them playing a back and forth game with their strikes. Something had to give, and it was clear neither of them would. Unfortunately, both had the exact same idea, disengaging with a leap back as they dropped into position, both howling the names of their attacks in unison as they shot forward, seeing the other's attempt as a challenge to overcome in the act of proving their superiority in combat. "Thread stripper!" they screamed in eerie unison and dashed forward, hoping for the end of their fight right here.

Their weapons both struck the other's kamui, and as they stepped past each other, the confidence in their victory waned as the life fiber garments came undone together, leaving both of them naked and without the great power to call upon that the fibers had granted them. Spinning on their heels, they turned toward one another, snarling and sneering as they ran forward and resumed fighting, uncaring about the fact they were now completely naked and without the power up granted to them by their kamuis. This fight wasn't going to end just because they'd been powered down. In fact, it left both of them even more furious, knowing they'd have to gather the shreds of their uniforms and repair them, adding an extra edge to the need for victory, for vengeance.

As much as Ryuko wanted to tear into Satsuki, she couldn't help but stare at the tall, shapely body of her opponent, and at the fact that, like herself, Satsuki was a hermaphrodite. Atop each girls' mound was a half-rigid cock so large that it was a wonder that the skimpy coverage of their kamuis contained, let alone even obscured, its existence. She tried to shake the momentary shock, but a look up to Satsuki's eyes revealed that she was just as fixated on her body, on the way her breasts heaved as they ran toward one another, begrudging admiration of each others' form making the fight to the death they were insistent on having suddenly a little more weird than either was prepared for.

Their blades met once more, and although lacking the superhuman strength and speed, both were more powerful than the average human, and their clash was still noisy and powerful as they circled one another, taking turns lashing out with flurries of swipes that were each expertly guarded. All the destruction of their kamuis had done was set them on an even playing field once more, adding the precarious distractions of jiggling and heaving breasts moving all about as they swung. Being naked added insult to injury, and there would be a lot to avenge, and so much gloating to be had.

"Give up!" Satsuki yelled, bringing down a rush of strikes against Ryuko, figuring that the less experienced swordswoman wouldn't be able to protect against all of them. She was quite sadly wrong; each swift swing was expertly guarded against, regardless of direction, and all she ended up doing was expending more energy than she would have liked, left panting a little, before Ryuko took up the slack, returning her own flurry that she was left to defend against in her slightly weakened state. Endurance seemed the way to win, and Satsuki loathed that she had fallen into the obvious mistake of trying to blitz her down; she'd have to conserve her energy, have to--

"What's that?" Ryuko asked, eyes wide as she stared in utter shock not at the meeting of their blades, but down between the girls bodies, to where two incredibly long, thick, veiny girlcocks pressed together, their tips meeting in the middle and rubbing together from the friction of their motions, their closeness. Neither could even shift the blame onto the other, both cocks throbbing and rigid as they'd both been left with erections in the wake of the other's nakedness. There was no way around to explain themselves out of this or from blame, and the fight drew to a sudden halt in a panic as they realized the implications of the contact.

A swift disengage was followed up not with the smart swordplay of two people trying to keep their energy high and wear the other down through attrition, but a panicked and worried deluge of swipes that attempted to end the fight before it could draw on any longer or get any more embarrassing. It had already become much, much more trouble than either of them wanted to deal with, and it would be best to end the fight quickly and get the hell away from this whole mess, to somewhere where they could put clothes on and try to forget what had happened.

Ryuko swung the scissor blade in from the side, while Satsuki tried to stab forward and pierce right through the opening in her defenses, but neither made their marks right, and Satsuki's sword slid right through the whole where the two halves of the blade would have been put together. In a panicked struggle to pull their weapons loose, they instead ended up losing them entirely, the two messily entwined weapons careening off to the side and leaving both girls disarmed, naked, and desperate.

They didn't even bother thinking about going for their weapons; turning their backs on such dangerous opponents was a sure way to end up on the losing end of both weapons, so instead they got physical. Ryuko threw the first punch, which Satsuki weaved out of the way from, following it up with a kick that the transfer student managed to block with her forearm. Neither girl was well versed in hand to hand combat, but they knew there weren't any other options on the table; they had to do everything they could to find victory, and this was the only options either of them had left.

But now, both girls were far more distracted by the other's body, by the jiggling breasts and the bobbing cocks, the long stretches of lean muscle and gorgeous forms. In any other context, such a situation may have led to some kindness, compliments or appreciation or maybe even touching one another. But they were seeing red, swinging wild, unprincipled punches at one another without really making their mark or doing much in the way of damage. Each swung a hard punch, but they caught each others' strikes in the opposite fists, turning it into a test of strength that saw their faces press together in furious snarling, both spitting each others names like profanities they wanted to get off of their tongues to spare themselves the vulgar taste of the words. Their cocks ground together once more from the fury, and finally, something gave.

They kissed.

It wasn't the kiss of two people accepting that there was something beneath all of the fire worth exploring, but the kiss of people furious with one another and with themselves for the rumbling of arousal that had taken them in this strange situation. Their fury turned to an angry lust, one they wanted to vent with the other playing the victim, and their kiss screamed the purest essence of hate. Satsuki but down on Ryuko's lips, pulling her body in tighter, letting their cocks press together as both shuddered from the raw, fleshy sensation it offered. Ryuko faltered a little from surprise, not braced for the sudden rush of pleasure, which had been Satsuki's intention, and the student council president capitalized on her moment of weakness to drive her down to her knees.

A hand grabbed at the short black hair, gripping it hard as it guided Ryuko's head forward, the transfer student shocked and confused by what was happening, unable to piece the situation together before the swollen girlcock was already past her lips, making her eyes widen with anger and surprise. She screamed in refusal and frustration, but it was cut off by a sloppy gag as Satsuki carelessly buried herself down her throat, intent on claiming her hard and fast, showing no mercy to her opponent even in this unconventional manner of combat. Ryuko squirmed and struggled in vain, her kneeling position providing her little in the way of ground to struggle against Satsuki from, as she felt the cock bury itself to the hilt down her gullet, her nose rubbed into the thick black hair topping off Satsuki's crotch, just for added insult.

With the unyielding hold on her hair applying steady pressure to Ryuko's scalp, Satsuki was free to thrust forward, relentlessly claiming her mouth with quick, fervid thrusts as she made clear what she thought of Ryuko, turned her into a victory prize. The girthy member plunging down her throat made Ryuko gag and choke, but Satsuki simply adored those noises, the stubborn fury behind them. Ryuko could be as angry as she wanted; Satsuki still won, and she was going to made her slobber all over her cock for as long as it took for her to be satisfied. Her mouth was hot, wet, and whether it was cooperative or not, was incredible to feel around her dick, especially the tight grip of her throat as a little bulge formed in the front of it from the thick penetration.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long," Satsuki spat, twisting her hold in Ryuko's hair to draw even more pained whines to be muffled by her cock down her throat. "But now, you're on your knees, and fulfilling your duty to your school, as you should be." She couldn't help but gloat; not after this exhausting fight, for everything it had taken to get here, all the struggles before now. She was on top and victorious, and victory had never tasted so sweet. Hard bucks of her hips forward hilted her shaft in the unwelcoming mouth again and again, her cock throbbing and leaking pre down into her stomach as she fucked her face hard and raw. Ryuko deserved nothing less for how much of a pain she'd been.

Ryuko Matoi was a stubborn, stubborn girl, and she refused to bend or break, snarling furiously, struggling against the grip and the thrusts to no avail. She wanted to spit some venomous retort at her, but all she could say was, "Glurk glurk glurk," as she gagged on the girlcock plugging her throat, robbing her of words or even breath. She was in no position to take back the situation, but would not accept defeat or the dominance of Satsuki, no matter how imposing she was, no matter how bleak it looked. She was going to get free and she was going to fuck the steely woman raw, get the intense retribution that this oral violation was only making Ryuko want to give her even more. The longer this drew on, the more vengeance she would have to reap upon Satsuki, which kept her hanging on and looking forward to reclaiming the moment from her.

But it was far from an easy task ahead of her. The choking and gagging were more than just auditory enjoyment for Satsuki, they represented the absence of breath, leaving her frantically sucking down air at the point where her throat was most free before it was reclaimed viciously once more. Her mouth filled up with saliva that coated Satsuki's massive member and her mound, but also the area around her face, so full to capacity that it was oozing out, drooling down her chin and all over her breasts. Tears from sheer over-exertion ran down her bright red face as she was made an example of, viciously punished for her rebellion by being facefucked raw, and though she held on tight to what she could and knew that soon she would get her revenge, it was difficult to keep herself held together under the weight of it all.

Satsuki made a note of rubbing her nose into her pubic hair, occasionally stopping for ten seconds, leaving her throat plugged as Satsuki waited patience for signs that she was breaking, the whole while using the grip on her head to move her head back and forth, nuzzle her nose into the thick black hairs before pulling her back and resuming the vicious oral pounding. She had never taken such gleeful, violent enjoyment of an enemy like this before, but then, she'd never fucked someone upon defeating them. Though not a monstrous blood-seeking lunatic like Nui, Satsuki had physical needs that this unusual manner of victory had allowed her to indulge, edged onward by just how furious she was at Ryuko for all of the trouble she'd caused, and so she saw absolutely no issue with claiming her as hard as she could, chasing the orgasm that she could feel building inside of her, making her knees tighten with excitement as she felt it all coming together.

With a quick pull back, Satsuki grabbed her cock with her free hand and slapped it against Ryuko's face, shaft slimy with all the warm, thick saliva coating it, making each strike noisy and wet as Ryuko winced, given a humiliating end to the throatfucking that she thought may have been a sign Satsuki had grown bored of her. Her mistake was in opening her eyes, giving her a clear image of the girlcock erupting before her, spurting thick ropes of hot, potent cum all over her face. A worrisomely large volume of semen coated Ryuko's face, leaving her shuddering as each ragged, heavy breath to her needy lungs was filled with its pungent smell; it was strong, and there was a lot of it.

"It's a good look for you," Satsuki sneered, standing dominantly over her prize. "I should bring you back to the student council lounge and turn this onto your official duty. Especially since you seem to be very hard right now." Reaching a foot forward, she teasingly ran her sole along Ryuko's aching cock, which oozed pre as the rough, powerful facefucking had left her incredibly needy, regardless of how angry she was about it. "If you enjoy serving me that much, I think I'll have to."

Ryuko remained weak and quivering for a moment, twitching weakly and letting Satsuki's guard drop, before snapping forward, seizing her by surprise just as quickly, forcing the student council president down onto all fours and descending upon her from behind, slamming her throbbing cock all the way into her plump, round ass with a single stroke, drawing a surprised, pained howl from Satsuki that by itself gave Ryuko a new rush of confidence and energy.

"What was that?" Ryuko taunted, wasting no time at all in pounding her ass raw as she sought revenge for everything that Satsuki had just done to her. She reached for her long, silken black hair, wrapping it quickly around her hand and pulling back viciously, tugging her head upward as another scream passed her lips. "You'll have to speak up Satsuki, I'm afraid I can't hear you!" Smugness welled up quickly inside of her as she got to work, slamming down into the taut rear, which jiggled and bounced excitedly from the sheer impact of her hard thrusts, burying herself to the hilt inside of her insanely tight ass. It felt better than she could have imagined, especially after she'd been left so needy and horny from the facefucking. Finally, on her terms, she was taking control, finding the pleasure she needed and making Satsuki regret her actions deeply.

Snarling, Satsuki refused to say anything in response as she felt her cock throb and ache with need now too, suddenly on the other side of what she'd taunted Ryuko with, except so much more powerful than the transfer student had known. The thick cock tearing her ass open, pounding it deep and hard, left her body responding to urges she would have much rather suppress, but after blowing her load, her body was sensitive and turned on, and there was no hope of shutting off her arousal, no matter how badly she wanted to. She was in this for the long haul now, on her hands and knees, Ryuko keeping a steady hold on her hair to throw her gravity off a little as her body came crashing down upon her again and again, showing her as much mercy as she'd given her in turn.

With nothing else to do, Ryuko's free hand came crashing down again and again on Satsuki's rear, surprisingly soft and plump for someone in such amazing physical condition, but Ryuko had no complaints as she slapped it, loving the way it rippled and bounced under the weight of her strikes. Leaning forward, she pulled Satsuki's head back, lying atop her and snarling into her ear,"This ass is mine now," as she showed her proof of ownership by ravaging her back hole. Pre trickled in, lubricating her anal walls, making it a slicker, faster, harder experience. Ryuko's hips were working overtime, finding no task in all the world greater in that moment than leaving her ass gaping and leaking with as much cum as had been left upon her face.

On that note, to add insult to injury, Ryuko took the hair she held tightly onto and decided it would clean her off quite well, and with a terrified Satsuki watching in horror and struggling, she used the raven locks as a cum rag, rubbing them against her face until she was much cleaner and the hair had been soiled. Although Satsuki screamed in response, hating that she had done that to her hair, something about it turned her on more than she ever wanted to admit, and her cock trickled pre steadily onto the ground, making a messy, musky puddle below her quivering legs. There was something excitingly humiliating and degrading about the act, about having control taken from her and Ryuko violently asserting herself now. The transfer student was a more skilled and potent opponent than she liked to admit, and the reversal of their situation was proof of that.

It only made her want to win even more.

Ryuko reached down between Satsuki's legs, seizing her trembling cock and stroking it in time with her vicious assault on her rear. "Now who's enjoying serving, whore?" she spat, still seeing red even as lust surged inside of her, heart pumping with excitement as their fucking remained filled with hate and venom. "Why don't you beg me to let you cum and stop trying to fight it? If you do, I'll even let you lick my cock clean once I'm done with your tight ass." She knew she had to keep the upper hand, to gloat and degrade further, harder. Spit vitriol and insults down at her opponent to keep the psychological edge as her hand proved her words to be true, quickly pumping the aching shaft as it continued leaking pre down onto the ground in an undeniable show of arousal. Satsuki was a fool if she thought she could hide how good she felt, and Ryuko wanted her to know.

"Fuck you," she said, her turn to be stubborn and defiant, but with a clear throat and the ability to speak. "I will beg for nothing, no matter how hard you fuck me. I'm not some cheap harlot who you can bend to your will; I'm stronger than you!" Her voice rose into a defiant scream, almost as if insisting to herself these words even as her stomach tightened and she was completely side-struck by her orgasm, left reeling in shock as she came, throbbing and jerking hard in the pumping hand as her cock spewed another thick burst of cum in turgid ropes onto the ground, covering her puddle of pre up with a larger, thicker one of the genuine article. The ensuing tight clenching of her rear around the violator inside of it led to her feeling quite intimately Ryuko's own throbs before the gooey fullness of cum pumped so deep and full into her ass that it was already oozing out the sides before Ryuko had withdrawn. The transfer student gave another hard slap her rear as she continued cumming all over her back and along her cheeks, admiring the now gaping hole she'd left leaking with cum.

Ryuko disengaged, needing to catch her breath as she pulled away, needing to think up a new plan, a new angle of attack as she sealed the deal and claimed Satsuki. Claimed victory. She was ragged and breathless, but her cock remained rock hard between her legs and she had to strike quickly before Satsuki could turn things around. Of course, the student body president was thinking the same thing, and once they were pulled together, they went at each others' throats once more, intent on topping for this final round and seizing their 'victory'; they had each taken one, and this would smash their tie into pieces.

Unfortunately, neither was expecting the other so quickly, and they ended up rolling around on the floor, struggling and slapping and scratching at once another as their fight for dominance grew raw and sloppy. Their cocks rubbed against each other and along their thighs, slapping wetly against skin as they snarled and spat and yelled at one another, neither willing to give an inch as their fight reignited. No fists were thrown this time as they tried to pull the other into a position to be mounted, struggled to claim the other's pussy, to do something. They needed to win more than anything, pulling at each others' hair and leaving scratch marks along their arms. Defeat was not an option.

Which made it all the more infuriating when the amazing, slick tightness of vaginal walls clinging along their cocks came with the sudden feeling of fullness, the two hermaphrodites having penetrated each other at the same time. Ryuko was technically on top, straddling Satsuki backwards, sitting on the girlcock as her own was plunged deep into Satsuki's sloppy folds in return, and both shuddered at the sudden feeling of pleasure surging through them. They were both furious that they'd ended up locked in place together, but with no options other than just going for it, they began to move, stubbornly hoping they could maybe win out some other way.

"I'm going to last longer," Ryuko insisted with a snarl, looking back over her shoulder as she raked her nails up the back of Satsuki's thigh, setting the stakes clearly for their competition as she bounced. Each motion felt doubly intense as she came back, down, filling and feeling full all at once, pleasuring both of her genitals in a single stroke and leaving her body aflame even hotter than before. After all the pleasure that had built inside of her, this was unbearable, so intense and blinding; were this not something with heavy stakes and fueled by anger, it would have been the best sex of her life. In fact, it still was, as nails ran down her back in turn, sending pulses of pure, exciting pain up her spine before her ass as slapped so loudly she couldn't held but lean forward and scream.

Satsuki accepted Ryuko's terms, and set about thrusting feverishly upward into her, meeting the fury and throwing everything she had into fucking her senseless. "You're going to be broken and tied up in my bedroom by the time I'm done with you," she insisted, all of her energy on her hips pounding into her, pushing away how amazing the gripping, sopping wet heat of her pussy felt around her cock, as well as the girthy member plunging down into her in turn, felt. The simultaneous pleasure were more than she could handle too, but there was too much on the line to fail, reaching for her hair and tugging her head back as she sat up and bit her neck, trying to drive her up the wall with pain. "But I bet a pain slut like you is looking forward to that."

Ryuko howled in bliss as the teeth sank into her neck and nails raked along her clenching abs. The pain was indeed much more satisfying than she would have ever thought it could be, and lashed back with her nails in return, scratching along Satsuki's arm and leg as she tried to drag her down with her. "You think too highly of yourself, and when you're eating your cum out of my pussy I wonder if you'll still be so smug!" She had to keep the bravado up and loud, to stubbornly insist she was the victor even as the pleasure overwhelmed her, leaving her ragged and shuddering, mind dizzy with lust and the desire to just surrender, to feel her orgasm bring her to the most intense thrill of her life. She couldn't, but the temptation was more potent than she could have ever imagined, and it took everything she had to keep from giving in.

Thankfully for her, Satsuki was just as gone, trying in vain to thrust up and gain control, make Ryuko beg for her as she ravaged and abused her, the feverish hate sex reaching its inevitable peak and Satsuki desperate to be on the other end of it, but she wasn't nearly as certain as she wanted to be. It was all too much, they were too even a match and even the snarled, frustrated moans passing their lips seemed to excite and arouse her in ways she couldn't stop. Everything principled and focused that she had ever learned went careening out the window as she throbbed inside of Ryuko, losing herself to madness and the need to just fuck and get fucked. Animal instinct took over, and it was impossible to hold onto her determination, even knowing full well what was at stake here, what she had to lose.

The two came unwound in unison, screaming as orgasms tore through them more potent than they had ever known before. They gushed and screamed as their cocks throbbed and their pussies tightened, and they both emptied themselves fully into the other gasping, howling girl as pleasure throbbed in a single powerful beat through both of their bodies. Cum pumped deep and full into them, potent and thick cum leaving a satisfying warmth spreading through them as their bellies bulged a little from the sheer volume emptied inside of their gripping, desperate holes. The fullness was like nothing they had ever known, and it added to the pleasure, left them screaming and writhing as they disengaged, squirming in hot, frantic need on the ground, bloodied and sore and completely surrendered to the pleasure, both of them fucked senseless by the other and unable to do anything other than feel.

The writhing died down in time, leaving the two twitching in the afterglow as cum leaked from their sloppy, violated holes, both of them ragged and completely drained. It had been a draw. All of that work, all of that effort and fighting, and they couldn't even do better than break even. Disappointment and frustration were undercut by the sheer quivering bliss of what they felt, unable to even get too angry about it as their bodies tingled in the lingering sensations and smiling satiation.

Eventually they rose, unsure what to say to one another after what had happened. Did they snarl? Thank each other? Try to make up and see if maybe fighting wasn't the answer? Neither of them had even the slightest idea; what had happened was fully beyond either of them, and there was no person alive who could possibly have had a frame of reference for the proper post-hermaphroditic hatefuck etiquette. They pulled their weapons apart, gathered up the torn life fibers of their respective kamuis, and shared long, awkward glances with one another as they cleaned up their mess and tried to put what had happened out of mind. It didn't even come close to working, even as they thought about how they could get back to somewhere without being seen naked and covered in cum. There were too many lingering questions.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky," Ryuko said, trying to put on a courageous face as she snapped back one final threat to her opponent before running off bow-legged, her sinister parting words a little undercut by the sight of her sore bottom jiggling as she sought shelter and clothes.

"I'll be waiting," Satsuki whispered to herself, a bit better composed, but not by much.


End file.
